


GO Exchange 2019

by poorlyformed (cathybites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed
Summary: created for the Good Omens Holiday Exchange on dreamwidth. unfortunately my recipient dropped out, but I'm still happy I got to draw this. the request was "Maybe with one or both being butch and/or trans women"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Exchange 2019





	GO Exchange 2019

**Author's Note:**

> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [nsfw instagram](http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/stupidlullabies) | [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyporned) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
